Things change, People change
by Druzilla
Summary: Buffy and Angel meet after two years. He's human, she's dating Faith and he's daiting Cordy. Not compleatly like the show. Please R&R or Email me. 31.07.'02 sequel: Vampires Suck! one parter


Title: Things change, People change  
By: Fanny  
Rating G except a little kissing. I'm not very good at this rating thing.  
Couples: C/A, B/F, W/O, X/Anya, J/G & Spike/Jewel  
Summary: Buffy and Faith are in LA shopping, when Buffy bumps into Angel. He's human, of course Buffy gets a little angry then remembers she has Faith. Her & Faith still slay but there is a younger slayer in Sunnydale. It's been two and a half-year since Buffy last saw Angel. She invites him & Cordy to dinner at her & Faiths place.  
Author's note: Faith never went bad. She never killed Alan finch, Instead he told them everything. Buffy's mom is not dead. Faith & Buffy are both in good, well paying jobs.  
------  
Why had Angel let Cordy drag him out to do some shopping, he's waiting for her outside a store when someone bumps into him,  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't loo...Angel?" Angel looks at the person that bumped into him, it was Buffy. It had been over two years since the last time they saw each other. She certainly had changed, she had short light brown hair and wore a denim jacket but underneath he could see a silk shirt so tight it seemed like a second skin, and blue tight jeans.   
He noticed he was staring and started to look away,  
  
"Buffy..." he started but she stopped him,  
  
"Your human? When did this happen, why didn't you tell me, why..." *Hey! Why are you mad at him, well, I know why you're mad at him. He was your first great love and all that. But things change and people change. You have Faith now. So, don't bite his head off.* "Doesn't matter, don't want to know. So, what have you been doing these past couple of years? Anybody special in your life?" Angel stared at her, she had defiantly changed, *She almost bit my head off, then it's like she rememberd something. Should I tell her about Cordy.*  
  
"Yeah, actually. You would be surprised, it's...." Right at that moment Cordy comes up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, she's holding three shopping bags,  
  
"Cordy?" Cordy had short blond hair and had on jeans and a denima jacket, a tank top under the jacket. Cordy looks at the person her boyfriend was talking to, her mouth almost drops to the ground.  
  
"Buffy? Oh, my god. You've changed your hair. What are you doing here? Who are you with?"*Her taste in clothes has changed too.But what if she tries to take Angel from me. She isn't that mean, right?*  
  
"I'm shopping," Buffy show them her shopping bags, "and I'm here with my girlfriend. She's just in a store I was on my way in to when I bumped into Angel here."  
  
"Oh!...wait did you just say girlfriend, not boyfriend? Who? Anyone we know? Is it Willow?" Cordy asks with a sparkel in her eyes, just then Faith comes out of the store Buffy was heading to,she walks to Buffy and and puts a hand on her waist.   
  
"And who are you talking to soooo much that you didn't come in to help me pick a few things before we go back to Sunny d, B?" Faith looks at the couple Buffy was talking to, they looked familiar. Especially the dark haired guy,  
  
"Oh, my god! Angel, wait why aren't you a pile of ash? You're human!" She sees how Angel and the girl, Cordelia, looks at her and B,  
  
"What? I see you snagged Angel. Why are you looking at us like that, Cordy?" It could become very iretating,  
  
"You and Faith? Actually, I thought it would be Willow that would start to date girls." Cordy says, Faith is dressed in black leather pants and a red tube top and a blue denim jacket,  
  
"Umh, would you like to come to dinner at our flat on Wednesday. The Scooby gang will be there, plus mom but Giles can't come because of some stuff." Buffy asks Angel & Cordy,  
  
"Have you told them about the new slayer?They sent a new slayer because we're too old, can you believe that, we're only 24 and we're too old. We still slay but mostly that's just Jewels job. But we help just like the old gang. But we have a life besides slaying, good jobs, pay well. So, you wanna come? We have dinner together once every week."  
  
"Who's Jewel?" Cordy asks confused and looks at Angel who just shruggs,  
  
"Spikes honey and the new slayer. Really nice, fits Spike perfectly. Short, blode hair and has Spikes humor." Faith says, just thinking how they're right for each other.  
  
"Spikes girl is a slayer? Why is he helping you? What about Dru?" Angel found that very weird, Spike helping the Scooby gang,  
  
"Well, he was chipped then the chip stopped working but he just helped and he met Jewel a year ago, People change. We really got to go, have to drive to Sunnydale. So, will we see you on Wednesday?" Buffy asks, she had put an arm around Faith,  
  
"Are we doing anything then, Cordy?" Angel asks his girlfriend,  
  
"No, I don't think so, unless I get a vision." Cordy said, she was not sure if this was a dream or real,  
  
"Great, see you then. Come on, B. I wanna check out one last shop." With that the two slayers are gone to do some more shopping, Cordy & Angel just stand there for while,  
  
"Okay, did that just happen?" Cordy asks after a little while,  
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure." Angel answears, they both pinch themselves.   
  
"Okay, not a dream." Cordy says, then she drags Angel with her to do some more shopping,  
  
-------------  
WEDNESDAY, 19:30 P.M.  
  
Angel parks the car in front of where Buffy & Faiths flat is, Angel is wearing his normal clothes and Cordy is wearing a Gucci dress, they hadn't seen the whole gang, Dawn or Joyce for a long time so off course they were nervous,  
  
"Here goes!" Angel says as he rings the doorbell, they hear some shuffle from the inside, then the door is open and Willow opens the door, she stood there in her Willowish clothes and arguing with Anya,  
  
"Oh, hi! Buffy! Faith! Angel & Cordy are here!" she returns to where Anya is," I still think you're wrong..."  
  
"Hi, I'm so glad you come. Come in, we're going to eat in a few minutes." Buffy was wearing black leather pants and a shirt like she wore on Monday when they met only now it was white and not red, Faith comes up to them and she's wearing pants like Buffy and wearing a peach colored spaghetti strap top,  
  
"What are Anya and Will arguing about?" Cordy asks as they go into the living room, where Spike is sitting in one off the sofa chairs with Jewel in his lap and off course they're kissing, Willow and Anya are still arguing, Xander and Oz are sitting in the sofa talking, Joyce is in the kitchen. When Cordy turns around to look at Buffy & Faith, they too have started to kiss; Buffy breaks the kiss,  
  
"Something about demons and magic, Anya being an ex-demon and Willow being a Wicca, they don't always agree."  
Buffy continues to kiss Faith, when Dawn walks in from the kitchen,  
  
"Get a room!" Dawn says to the two slayers and everybody laughs; Cordy & Angel feel that the people that they once knew had changed. I mean Spike good and dating a slayer, Xander & Anya married, well actually Oz hadn't changed that much and neither had Willow, but something Angel or Cordy never expected to see was Buffy dating Faith or a female at all.  
  
"Faith, Buffy! Can you help me for a minute?" Joyce called from the kitchen; Joyce was cooking since last time Buffy and Faith cooked, Buffy had improved her cooking skills through the years. Willow has stopped arguing to Anya,  
  
"Why couldn't Giles be here tonight?" Angel asks Willow,  
  
"Oh, something related to the Gallery."   
  
"Gallery?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Joyce & Giles run the art gallery together after they got married one and a half year ago."  
  
"So, Giles is like Buffy's step-dad? Cool." Cordy says who heard what Angel and Willow were talking about,  
  
"Giles was probably more of a father to Buffy than her real dad ever was." Willow says as she sits down next to Oz, who's still talking to Xander, though Anya is sitting on the other side of Xander and nibbling at his ear, Buffy, Faith and Joyce come into the living room,  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Everybody stands up and head for the dining room to sit down and start to eat.  
  
~THE END~  
30-31.07.2002  
  
Hope ya liked it, please R&R or E-mail me and tell me what you thought of my story. Please!!!!!  
~Fanny, Iceland 


End file.
